


His Love Keeps Me Warm

by byelinsonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ED'S SAME LOVE PERFORMANCE FUCK, Fluff, M/M, SAME LOVE IS THEIR WEDDING SONG DONT FIGHT ME, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, okay i dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byelinsonlarry/pseuds/byelinsonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on Ed's performance of Same Love during the IHeartRadio Music Festival. It probably sucks bc im not that good at writing but hope you enjoy :)</p><p>Twitter: @hansolouie<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	His Love Keeps Me Warm

The boys just got off stage and started making their way backstage. Their performance tonight was different because they werent in a stadium and they only sang five songs but they really enjoyed it. Their good friend Ed Sheeran was going to perform after them so they would stay just to watch him and they would leave the Arena since they had a concert the next day. 

Fergie walked on stage and introduced Ed. The crowd errupted in screams and everyone was cheering for Ed. The boys were on the side so they could watch Ed perform. 

He started off with Don't which was so awkward for Niall. There were occasional teasing from the other boys and the irish lad would just flip them off. He wasnt really mad at the other guys just quite irritated. 

Louis and harry were surprisingly standing next to each other and like it was all planned by the gods above, Ed started singing Same Love by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. It was their song. The song that described their situation since they couldnt really come out because of society and media's reaction. And let's not forget management.

Harry started tearing up and the other boys noticed but they knew not to touch harry especially since louis was beside him. All louis wanted to do was kiss harry right then and there but he knew couldnt. But he didnt want harry to think he wasnt there so as the song continued, louis grabbed harry's hand and intertwined their fingers which caused the taller boy to look at his boyfriend with teary eyes. Louis' tears started to fall as well. Harry gave his hand a small squeeze which louis knew meant "It's okay. Im right here with you." 

People may think holding hands wasnt a big deal but for louis and harry it meant everything. That act of reassurance that no matter what happens, it'll be the two of them until the end. Despite everything they've been through, nothing will come between them. 

Ed's set ended and the boys were being lead to their cars. Louis and harry had to stop holding hands as they were walking to their cars which made both their hearts sink. 

Once they got to their cars, louis opened his arms for harry and harry snuggled into him like it was the most natural thing ever.  
"You and me against the world, baby" Louis said and this was the first time they talked that night since management was watching them like eagles.  
Harry wanted to say something but all that came out was the sound of sobbing and louis held him tighter like he would never let him go. After a few minutes, harry had calmed down. "You and me always, boo." Harry said with tired and sleepy tone from the crying and the performing. 

"Can't wait to ask Ed and Macklemore to sing that on our wedding" Louis said while smiling down at his beautiful boy who was almost asleep.  
Harry couldnt help but blush and he lightly smacked louis' chest and giggled "Yeah well you have to propose to me first" 

Louis smirked and said "Soon, baby, soon. I love you so much, you know that?"  
"Yes i did know that and i love you too and boo?"  
"Yeah"  
"I cant wait to take your last name."


End file.
